Kisses
by Happy-Helper
Summary: Set during the last book. Spoilers. Cooro just being with the gang and wondering about a certain fish Anima... Cooro/Husky. A gift story for a loyal fan! Boy kissing and touching. If that bothers you, please don't read... rated T just in case...


This is a gift for Aleksander-Nikolaevich-Her for being such a loyal reader to my fanfics! A Cooro/Husky just for you dear.

Set right after the events in the last book. If you haven't read it yet, it's a must read. It definitely shows the love that Cooro and Husky have for each other. It's such a cute scene!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, there would be more boy love then what was hinted.

* * *

Cooro laid out on the tree branch watching the sun set. The many colors made him happy, all the colors of the sky mixing as one and making everything pretty. That's how things should be, he thought, everyone working together to make things better. But people were odd and it took them a lot longer to work together.

He rubbed his arms and grazed his fingers over his +anima tattoos. He smiled. He was happy that they were still there. If it wasn't for the gang, he might not even be with them anymore. He might be flying away with those crows, never to see them again…

Cooro shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think about that. Not when all of them were on their way to Haden's house to stay there for a while.

Cooro adjusted his goggles and sat up, wrapping his legs around the branch as a balance. He looked out at the field, were his friends were seated for a break. He could see Nana holding up different fabrics up and holding them against her body. Husky tried him vain to hide behind Senri. Senri looked utterly confused as usual. Cooro smiled and could just imagine what they were talking about.

Cooro then remembered why he was in the tree to begin with. He looked up and picked some of the peaches, cradling them in his arms. His +anima reacted and his wings spread from his back, soft feathers encasing his arms. He flapped his black wings and rose from the branch. He gently lowered to his bag on the ground and dropped the fruits in with the rest of them. He scooped up the bag and flew off.

Cooro had the wind rushing over his body and always smiled when he was flying. He felt free when he was. Like there wasn't any trouble in the world when he was in the sky. He hovered over his friends for a moment, before all of them looked up at him. He dropped down next to Husky.

Husky jumped back even though he might not have been in any real trouble. He gave Cooro a mean look.

"Watch were your landing next time Cooro! You could have squashed me!" Cooro smiled. He loved Husky's reactions to things. They were both funny and spontaneous. But that's the way Husky was.

Cooro gave a thoughtful look. "I don't think you would be squashed, more like trampled." Cooro smiled radiantly and Husky gave him a look that said 'Why do I bother trying to make sense with you?' Cooro laughed. Senri smiled contently and Nana pursed her lips.

"Don't be reckless Cooro." She said looking back down at the fabrics in her hands. "Which would be better? I wanna make A new dress since it's getting warmer out." She twirled around and smiled dreamily. "A pretty sundress…"

Husky mumbled something the sounded like 'girls and their clothes' and Cooro grinned at her. The colors were a baby pink and a pale yellow. He touched the yellow one.

"I like this one! You should make a dress out of this one!"

"You think so?!" Nana's eyes lit up. She dropped the pink to the ground and held up the yellow to the fading light of the sun. She nodded. "Yea… I think I like this one too."

"Pretty." Senri agreed.

"Then maybe I can use the extra to make Husky some new clothes!" Nana giggled. Husky looked almost frightened.

"Not this again!" He proceeded to hide behind Senri again. Nana rummaged through her bag and pulled out a fabrics of other colors. Bright green, purple, orange and red.

"But Husky! You need to try other colors besides blue!"

"I'm fine with blue!"

The two began to bicker and Cooro gave a content smile watching them. This felt like home. Maybe there wasn't a mom figure in his life, or a father for that matter, but this was definitely his family. With Nana chasing Husky holding out the colored materials and Senri watching with his air headed nature, he was at peace.

"I'm tired! When can we go?" Cooro asked, stopping the fuss. Husky gave him a look that said thanks. Nana looked at the setting sun and gathered her things.

"I guess we should find a place to stay tonight. Lets go guys!" Nana pulled at Senri's arm and he stumbled along after her. Husky walked at a slower pace, and Cooro skipped beside him, stealing glances at the fish +anima on the way.

The group had found a kind woman who was willing to let them use her guest house for the night if they provided her with a little bit of help in the morning with her garden. It was small and only had one bed, which Nana quickly had called to herself .

"A lady shouldn't sleep on the floor," she said braiding her hair from the bed. Husky rolled his eyes and set up in the floor grumbling the whole time about how he was going to have pains when he woke up. Senri promptly fell asleep the moment his head touched his pillow. He was at the far end of the room, near the door.

Cooro pulled off his boots and threw them at the other side of the room. He flopped down onto his pillow and gave a happy sigh. Husky looked down at him while he fluffed his own pillow. He rolled his eyes.

Nana giggled, laying down and peeking over the bed edge at the pair.

"Have a good sleep guys!" She blew out the candle by the bed and the room was covered in darkness, save the gentle glow of the moon shining through the window. Husky growled and glared at the bed, but she was already turned over. Cooro smiled.

"Good night Nana!" He said pulling up the cover to his chest. She waved her hand at him. "Good night Senri!" Senri didn't move, not that he expected him to. He turned his head to Husky who was snuggled into the pillows and blankets with his back to him. "Night Husky." He whispered. He closed his eyes and though he heard a mumbled "good night" in return.

_He knew he was dreaming. He had to be. That's the only reason that his +Anima was gone and he was still wondering around by himself. The bandages from the surgery hung loosely from his shoulders and his white clothes flowed in the wind. His mind was a fog of incoherent thoughts. Everything swirled and he could just stumble along. _

_Cooro felt the pain again of knowing that Nana and them were upset with him, and may never want to see him again. He could see the crows in the distance and his heart was constricting in pain. He wanted to fly. Fly far away from everything. _

_Before he knew it, he was sprouting wings again. But it wasn't the same. It was almost wrong. He wasn't feeling that carefree bliss of wings in the wind. It was just… numb. He knew it was dream without a doubt. Because when he rose in the air this time, Husky wasn't there to pull him back down…_

Cooro jolted awake and looked immediately over to his side. Husky was turned over towards him nestled in a cocoon of warmth. He looked very peaceful and very much there.

Cooro smiled and moved his hand to brush at the pale boy's bangs and felt his face heat up. His smile spread as Husky sighed in his sleep. The boy turned over and snuggled into the pillow. Cooro sat up a bit and looked around. It was clearly only a few hours pasted when he fell to sleep. He looked back at the lump next to him.

Cooro has always prided himself for being a man of action, even though many would just call it stupidity impulse. And so, on his stupidity impulse, he lifted the blankets around Husky and cuddled up behind him. He wrapped his arms around the boys waist and buried his face into Husky's shoulder.

Husky chose this moment to wake. He mumbled in his sleep and tried to shrug it off only to find the arms around his waist. He looked back quickly and glared at Cooro.

"What are you doing?!" He hissed.

"Hugging you," Cooro answered with his normal bluntness.

"Well stop it!" Husky squirmed in Cooro's grip and blushed brightly as Cooro kissed his +anima marks. He shivered and felt very self conscious all of the sudden.

Cooro felt Husky stiffen but moved his arms up his chest and stroked at Husky's marks. Cooro turned the boy's head and brushed the tips of his fingers over Husky's lips.

"What are you doing…?" Husky whispered.

Cooro smiled at him radiantly and whispered, " Loving the boy that saved me." Cooro leaned in closer. He waited a moment in case Husky wanted to stop him. When he didn't, Cooro captured his lips. He gently nipped at Husky's lower lip and the boy moaned slightly. Cooro took this moment to slip his hands under the boy's shirt and stroke down his chest, Husky began to respond to the attention but stopped and gently pushed Cooro back.

Cooro pouted and Husky chuckled. "Not here," He whispered. Cooro smiled.

"Ok. Another place." Cooro gently kissed Husky again and let go. Husky moved his hands back around his waist.

"I didn't say you had to let go," Husky said, snuggling into Cooro's arms. Cooro felt extra giddy as he pulled HIS Husky closer. Cooro couldn't wait for another night when he was alone with his love.

* * *

Done! I think I made Cooro a bit too out of character but I really think he thinks about a lot of things at one time you know? He's just good at deflecting! Hahaha! So hope you liked it! Other story to be updated ASAP!


End file.
